Beautiful Nightmare
by brandy1119
Summary: Katniss and her Boy With the Bread survived the hunger games together and then spend the rest of their lives fighting off the aftermath that come with it in the comfort of each others arms- until she wakes up after her rescue from the quarter quell into a world where Peeta never exsisted. Now she battles internally with reality and the beautiful nightmare that sleep brings her.


_It's never easy to be chosen _

_Never easy to be called_

_Standing on the front line_

_When the bombs start to fall_

_I can see heavens_

_But I still hear the flames_

_Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the end of it all_

_Who am I living for?-_Katy Perry _"Who am I Living For?"_

"_Katniss, honey, wake up." Peeta nudges me playfully. We are sitting alone in our meadow in district twelve. I sleepily open my eyes, only to have to close them again because of the sun. _

"_No… not yet." I mumble with a grin on my face. It was the best sleep I had gotten in a long while. Usually my dreams are filled with the horrors of the arena. Luckily, Peeta is there to usually wake me up before the nightmares get to bad. _

"_Come on, they need you to wake up." He says again. I peek at him from between my fingers, and then pretend I have fallen asleep again. He chuckles at my silliness and then gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. Even though we have kissed at least a million times, it still gives me butterflies. _

"_Come on Katniss, they're waiting." he reminds me. I roll my eyes and then start to sit up. My back is sore from my nap, and I groan in protest. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and then give Peeta a scowl. _

"_Okay, I'm up. Even though I'm not sure why. Prim and mother can wait a bit longer." When he doesn't respond, I scoot closer and give him a peck on the cheek._

"_Don't you think?" I tease. He looks at me with a sad expression that baffles me. _

"_They aren't the only ones waiting. Katniss, you need to wake up." _

"_I am up!" I say, confused. Did they invite others over for dinner? Peeta just shakes his head. _

"_Katniss wake up." _

"_I am!" I am near shouting now. _

"_Katniss, please wake up!" _

"Katniss please wake up!" I hear a male voice whisper desperately_. _My eyes are still closed, and I'm too tired to bother moving. So instead, I just pretend I am still unconscious.

"This isn't good, she should be conscious by now." A voice murmurs. Someone answers, but I can't make out what they said.

"What do you mean the surgery might not have worked?" The male's shouts. I wish he would stop yelling so I could go back to sleep. I am slowly become aware of the noises all around me. There is the beeping of technology right by my head. There is shouting in the hallway, but I can't make out the words. I can also smell something like bleach. What was it that guy said? Something about the surgery not working? I realize that I am in a hospital. Panic floods over me. I don't even remember what happened. The last thing I remember was being in the meadow with-

"Peeta!" I gasp incoherently. My tongue feels swollen in my mouth, and I have trouble forming his name. I try to blink my eyes open, but the harsh lights blind me. "Peeta!" I try again, and this time it is louder. I person I was unaware of standing next to my bed grasps my hand.

"Katniss?" She asks. I would know that voice anywhere. I muster all the strength I can and open my heavy eye lids.

"Prim." I whisper. Prim gasps and rushes over to the door and jerks it open.

"Katniss is awake! She exclaims with excitement and then runs back up to me. The people follow. I recognize Haymitch, Gale, and my mother. The others are strangers. Immediately after looking over them, I realize the one person who is not there.

"Where's Peeta?" I demand. They ignore my question and instead gush over me. A doctor asks if I feel alright, another is feeling my head, Prim grasps my hands in hers while Gale brushes the hair out of my face. The only one not doing anything is Haymitch. He instead gives me a confused look.

"Hey sweetheart, good to see you awake. They were starting to get worried." Haymitch tells me with a smirk, the confused look gone. I notice how he specifically leaves out himself when he tells me this. Finnick Odair, the heartthrob of the nation, who I have never met in my life, laughs and says that Haymitch was just as worried as everyone else. My confusion and frustration is growing by the moment, and finally I can't take it anymore.

"Where is Peeta?" I yell, halting conversation. Everyone has the same puzzled expression. Finally, Gale asks,

"Who's Peeta?"

**That's the prologue! I will answer any questions you have, just ask them in reviews! Please please review people! They make me want to continue writing! The song "Who I am I Living For" by Katy Perry not only fits this story, but most stories that are centered around Mockingjay, or just Katniss in general. **

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
